


Kiss

by Jadzia7667



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-06
Updated: 2005-11-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10064198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadzia7667/pseuds/Jadzia7667
Summary: Harry goes after what he wants...in Slytherin fashion. Disclaimer: not mine, they're JKR's, I just play with 'em.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

~*~*~*~*~*~

Snape’s mouth was hot and slick beneath his own, moving tentatively under the unexpected onslaught. The man tasted of ginger and sage, almonds and faint hints of tea and rosemary, marjoram and other muskier herbs. He smelled even better than he tasted, thought Harry with a soft groan of need. 

Snape’s lips were softer than he’d imagined, more yielding than he’d ever hoped for. This was good, thought Harry, better than good, it was hot and wet and pleasurable and well worth whatever penalties his teacher might exact from him later. He thrust his tongue further into Snape’s mouth, deepening the kiss.

Mind hazy, he didn’t at first realize he was being pushed away. Then the sharp edges of the purring voice cut through his lust fogged brain. “What do you think you are doing, Mr. Potter?”

Severus Snape was magnificent, thought Harry as he stared unabashedly at him. Eyes glowing magma bright, hair disheveled, two bright spots of red high on his elegant cheekbones. His chest was heaving in mingled anger and arousal. Snape was squirming, just a little. He was also hard, Harry noted as his gaze raked down the Professor’s deliciously muscled form. The knowledge put a gleam in his fever bright green eyes.

He responded in a voice rough with want, raspy with passion. “Kissing you.”

“Why?” The hypnotic voice trembled with uncertainty. The obsidian eyes closed briefly, then bore into Harry’s, expecting to find malicious rejection or snide laughter, but finding only warmth, desire and something else that Snape couldn’t name if his life depended on it. He only knew he’d never been graced with such an expression, ever, from anyone, in his entire life.

“I should think the why of it is obvious, now.” Harry spoke the words lazily, the undercurrent of passion settling over them, almost palpable in the small space Harry allowed Snape to maintain. 

“Fi-fifty points from Gryffindor, for assaulting a teacher.” Snape’s breath hitched in his chest, his voice vibrated with a passion that Harry knew equaled his own. Now, it only remained to convince the man that he was allowed to have what he wanted.

Harry stepped closer to Snape. He wrapped his arms around the older man’s waist and pulled him flush against his clearly aroused body.

“I don’t think so, Severus.” Harry’s voice was intimately sexy and utterly certain. He felt Snape shiver as the sound caressed his ears. Harry reached up, pulled Snape’s head down gently and assaulted his lips again, fiercely, passionately, tenderly and with love. Harry put everything he felt for the man into that kiss, and then found he had more to give, so he gave it, willingly.

Several moments later, Harry stepped back from a dazed Severus Snape and led them both to the couch. He pushed just a little and Snape tumbled to the soft cushions, clearly boneless.

Harry settled himself on top of his love. He laced the fingers of both his hands through Snape’s fingers, squeezing gently. He raised his head and caught Snape’s eyes, refusing to break contact.

“You’re not going to take points. You’re not going to punish me. This is personal. You and me, Severus. Personal.” Harry gave a small wriggle of his hips, grinding their erections together briefly so there would be no mistaking his meaning.

Harry leaned down, took an earlobe between his teeth, bit gently, then licked softly. Snape gasped and moaned, “Oh yes,” before resolutely clamping his lips shut.

Harry simply lay there, not speaking, simply looking at the older man. He knew the meaning of patience, after spending two years working his way through this man’s barriers to become a trusted companion and ally to this difficult and complicated person. It had been a more challenging task than defeating Voldemort, and, Harry thought, was a much more worthwhile endeavor, if not as easily accomplished. 

In the end Voldemort had collapsed like a badly built house of cards and Harry wasn’t even winded when he delivered the killing spell. 

Finally, Snape could contain himself no longer. “What do you want, Potter?”

Harry considered that, and his next words, carefully. If he did not, then all his previous effort would be for naught and the man would retreat behind his walls, never to be truly seen by anyone ever again. Harry wasn’t going to allow that. They needed each other.

His words were deliberate when he finally spoke, and punctuated by soft strokes of his fingers along Snape’s shoulders and arms. “I want you,” he said slowly, “to tell me what you want. Voldemort is dead. You serve no master, ever again. You are finally free to do, to be, whoever you wish to be.” 

He leaned down to capture the thin trembling lips again, in a kiss full of sweetness and comfort. “I want you,” he said again, softly, certainly, “to tell me what you want, Severus.”

Snape was silent for a long time. Harry did not move, did not speak, did not press or persuade. He simply held this man he’d come to love so very much. He waited, his patience a never ending thing. 

Then he spoke, his voice subdued, his eyes full of confused desire and emotions even Snape himself could not name. One word, but that was all Harry needed.

“You,” said Snape, “You,” he said it again, gaining confidence and strength from Harry’s wordless support, “You,” his eyes darkening with need, “You,” his body hardening with slick desire.

Harry pulled his head away from Snape’s chest, met his eyes…and waited. Slowly, Snape lifted the arm that was not trapped between his body and the couch. Slowly, he wound his fingers through Harry’s messy hair. Slowly, he pulled Harry’s face down to his own. Slowly, his lips parted, brushed, melded to Harry’s. Slowly, he deepened the kiss, extending his tongue into Harry’s mouth. He moaned his approval at the contact and continued to kiss Harry.

Slowly, he took what he wanted, for the first time in his life.

The End


End file.
